girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Turner
Jonathan Turner is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Turner was also a main character in Boy Meets World in Season 2 through 4. He made his first appearance on Girl Meets World in "Girl Meets the New Teacher". He is portrayed by Anthony Tyler Quinn. Boy Meets World Jonathan Turner (referred to as Mr. Turner) was Cory, Shawn, and Topanga's English teacher, and their homeroom teacher, at John Adams High School. In the episode Home, he is the one who takes Shawn in as a guardian as a result of his father leaving to look for his mother. Shawn's father comes back and lives with Shawn again. Mr. Turner cared for Shawn deeply as a son of his own. Sometimes, it is shown that he cares more about Shawn then his own father does. He later gets into a serious motorcycle accident in the BMW episode Cult Fiction, but survives, although he is never physically seen on the show ever again. He is mentioned by Minkus in the BMW episode Graduation. Personality Mr. Turner is a funny and sarcastic man. But, sometimes he can be very serious. Relationships Mr. Turner had a few ex-girlfriends, but his longest and known relationship was with Katherine "Kat''"'' Tompkins. Season 3 onwards, there have been no mention of her or appearance her, which concludes that she and Turner broke up. He reveals in his appearance that he married his nurse who took care of him after the bike crash. when Principal Yancy asked if it was because he fell in love with her, he joked it was because in case he got into an accident, she would help him. Quotes Trivia *He ran away from a rich life-style in Connecticut to be a teacher. *His best friend is Media Arts teacher, Eli Williams. *He rode a motorcycle in BMW, and still does. *He became a teacher at John Adams High at the beginning of BMW season 2, where he was the homeroom teacher for Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. *He housed Shawn when his mom ran away and his dad followed her. During this time, he developed a strong relationship with Shawn. *He put off becoming Shawn's legal guardian, and Shawn's dad returned before he was forced into becoming it. *He remained close to Shawn and Cory, even after Shawn moved out. *He was in a motorcycle accident in Cult Fiction. He didn't die, but was never seen in the series again. *He has mentioned by Stuart Minkus in Graduation. *It was revealed he relocated to New York City. *Like Shawn Hunter, Riley considers Jonathan Turner to be an uncle. *He was the one who hired Cory as the '''JQAMS '''History teacher. *Like Harper Burgess, he rode a motorcycle and taught using comic books. *He married his nurse, who took care of him after his motorcycle accident. *He tells Maya that he did, and still does, view Shawn as his own son. *According to Riley, Turner comes over to the Matthews' apartment a lot. *He once gave Topanga an A- on an assignment, causing her to hold a grudge against him. Appearances Season 2 *"Girl Meets Pluto" (edited footage from the BMW episode "On The Air") *"Girl Meets the New Teacher" *"Girl Meets Creativity" *"Girl Meets Legacy" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Girl Meets Goodbye" Gallery Category:Boy Meets World Category:Characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Boy Meets World Teachers Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Teachers Category:Season 3 characters